How You Changed Me
by hanjo
Summary: Tina Goldstein never thought much about love and romance. Then she met a certain red haired magizoologist and everything changed. After writing letters back and forth for months, she will finally get to see him again. A story about how Newt and Tina fight for one another.
1. Reunion

Tina Goldstein felt her headache subside a little as she smelled the familiar scent of her apartment. She certainly had a long, tough day at the office. Tina stepped through the door to find a very excited Queenie beaming at her with her hands behind her back. Tina rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello dear sister," Tina smiled at her. Queenie held up her hand, revealing a sealed envelope. Immediately Tina recognized the sloppy writing. It was a letter from Newt Scamander.

"Mail for you, Teenie." Queenie smiled widely at her, reading the excitement and in Tina's mind. Tina's face immediately became red as she snatched the letter from her sister's hand.

"He wrote back," Tina exclaimed, spinning with the letter in hand. Tina thought for a moment. She considered going in her room to read the letter but she knew Queenie would find out what it said eventually. Tina turned towards Queenie with a small smile on her face.

"Do you want me to read it out loud?"

Queenie squealed as she jumped on the couch.

"I was hoping you would ask that!" Tina giggled herself before sitting next to her sister. She opened the letter with careful fingers. The writing on the front seemed to be written in a hurry. Tina cleared her throat.

Dearest Tina,

I greatly enjoyed your letter. To answer your question, Pickett is feeling much better. Thank you for asking. I made him a special concoction that I think did the trick. I have a some rather exciting news. My book release is very soon and my book tour is starting in New York. I am coming for a visit! My boat is scheduled to come in in exactly 2 weeks at 2pm. I would very much like to see you when I am in town. I hope you tell Queenie and Jacob the news of my arrival. I would very much like to see them again as well. I hope you are doing well. I am very excited to see you again. I have missed you all of these months.

Yours,

Newt

Tina looked up from the letter to meet Queenie's smile.

"He's coming back," Tina sighed as she held the letter close to her chest.

"Oh Teenie, he is very keen on you!" Tina looked at her sister.

"What do you mean?" Queenie grabbed the letter from her. Queenie scanned the letter.

"He said he missed you, Teenie! And he said, 'Dearest Tina.' He is so sweet on you honey."

Tina rolled her eyes, taking the letter back from Queenie. She read the sentences over and over in her head.

I have missed you. I have missed you. I have missed you.

Tina smiled to herself. Newt had never said that he missed her before in all his letters. They had been getting closer these past few months in their letters. Getting Newt's letters and answering them was Tina's favorite part of her week. They had started with addressing one another as Ms. Goldstein and Mr. Scamander. That slowly changed to addressing one another as Tina and Newt in their letters. Newt would always start his letters with 'Dear Tina.' Tina stared at this new greeting.

'Dearest Tina.'

Tina felt herself blush. Newt was coming. She would finally be able to see him again. Tina furrowed her brow, nervous about the outcome of his visit. What if he wasn't feeling the same as she?

"Oh Teenie, don't think like that," Queenie interrupted. "Just be excited." Tina beamed up at her sister. Queenie grabbed Tina's hands and started to giggle. Tina's lips pressed into a firm line before she joined in.

Tina never thought she would ever giggle over a boy this way. Tina never had much of an interest in men and romance. She was only ever focused on her career. Then she met Newt and everything suddenly changed. Here she was now, acting like those love-struck teen witches she used to roll her eyes at when she was at Ilvermorny.

"Tina. Stop those negative thoughts right this minute," Queenie scolded. "Come on, let's have dinner."

Tina stood up with her sister and walked over to the kitchen.

"We have to eat quickly," Queenie stated. "I'm meeting Jacob after dinner. I can't wait to tell him the good news!" Tina felt her heart sink a little in her chest.

"Queenie…"

"Teenie, don't" Queenie put up her hand. "Jacob got his memory back the moment he saw me in his bakery. That's true love, Tina! Just let me be happy." Tina went to her sister, taking her hands in hers.

"I want you to be happy Queenie. I'm so glad that Jacob has gotten his memory back. I really am. But you have to be careful. I don't want either of you to get into trouble. They could take them away from you."

"I know that," Queenie huffed. "We are being careful, Teenie. Trust me." Queenie squeezed her sister's hands. "I can't let a love like this go."

Tina nodded, looking into her sister's large, glistening eyes. Tina immediately thought of Newt. What would Tina be willing to do to hold onto Newt? Hopefully she wouldn't have to find out. Queenie turned her head at Tina in understanding.

"I trust you," Tina whispered.

Tina tried not to count the seconds until Newt's boat arrived. However, she did find herself staring at the clock on the day of Newt's arrival. Tina got up from the table and slowly walked to the mirror in her bedroom. She ran her hand through her hair as Newt once did, attempting to put her hair back in place. Glancing in her closet, Tina sighed. She didn't typically think about what she looked like. All of her outfits were practical and plain. Queenie was the one with the glamorous outfits. Thinking to herself Tina poked her head into her sister's bedroom.

"Queenie?" Queenie turned from her vanity and smiled at Tina.

"I was hoping you would ask me." Queenie stood, moving to her dresser. "I have the perfect thing." She pulled out a simple but elegant blue dress.

"This would look beautiful on you," Queenie stated, holding the dress for Tina to see.

"Isn't that a little fancy," Tina asked, ringing her hands together. Queenie waved her hand.

"Not at all. Put it on!"

Tina stood in front of the mirror, her hair and makeup done wearing her sister's dress. Tina frowned at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, you look beautiful Teenie." Queenie said, leaning against the wall of Tina's room. "Newt is going to love it." Tina looked back at herself in the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I guess it's okay." Tina turned towards her sister. "Thanks Queenie."

"Go get him," Queenie smiled.

Tina stood at the docks, rocking back and forth on her heels. She stared at the large boat that had just pulled up, waiting for a head of red hair to emerge. The people on the boat started to get off and flood the docks. Tina was being knocked from side to side by the crowd scanning every face that passed her. Tina felt herself get more nervous as the time passed. Maybe he didn't come after all... Maybe he was on a different boat…

Newt Scamander walked through the crowd looking for a familiar face. His hands shook with nervous excitement as he held his case closer to his side. When he saw who he was looking for, he stopped. Tina Goldstein looked more beautiful than he remembered. How he had missed her. She was nervously ringing her hands, head turning as she looked at the crowd. Newt smiled at her. Without being able to contain himself, he called to her.

"Tina!" She turned, meeting his eyes. Her face broke out into a wide smile.

Tina felt her breath hitch in her throat. There he was. His fiery red hair was longer and more untamed than the last time she saw him. He was wearing his usual blue coat, scarf, and holding that wonderful, magical case. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

"Newt," she breathed. Slowly she started to run towards him. Newt felt his feet move as well. They both ran towards one another, their hearts in their throats. Just before reaching one another they both stopped. They started at one another, slowly panting.

"Hello," Newt breathed.

"Hello," Tina answered. Tina's face broke into a wide smile before she launched herself into Newt's arms. Newt wrapped his arms around her happily, holding her tightly to him, lifting her off the dock. Tina pressed her face into his neck. For the first time in months Tina smelled that lovely, familiar scent that was Newt Scamander. She heard Newt let out a happy laugh as he pressed his head against hers. After what felt like a lifetime, Tina felt her feet slowly touch the floor. They pulled apart.

"It's great to see you," Tina said.

"You as well," Newt smiled back at her. They looked in one another's eyes for a moment before the moment was broken. They looked away, nervously.

"How was your trip," Tina asked.

"Much too long," Newt answered.

"Are you hungry," Tina asked. "Queenie is making dinner. She and Jacob are very excited to see you." Newt nodded.

"I'm excited to see them as well."

The pair walked together. Tina could feel the heat coming off of Newt as their hands slightly brushed past one another. She smiled to herself.

"Queenie," Tina called as she opened the door to their apartment. Tina and Newt walked inside. Newt awkwardly held his case against him, looking around as if he were lost.

"She must not be home." Tina shrugged. "She is probably at the market." Newt turned and met her eyes.

"Would you like some tea," Tina asked, walking towards the kitchen. Newt gave her a small smile.

"Tea?" He followed her

Tina felt herself blush.

"I bought you some actually." Tina turned back to meet his eyes. "I even practiced brewing it." Newt smiled at his shoes.

"I would love some, thank you." Newt put down his case next to him as he sat at the table. Tina put the kettle on the stove and sat across from him. Newt looked up slightly, watching Tina through his hair.

"You changed your hair," he said quietly. Tina unconsciously put her hand on her bangs, feeling herself blush once again.

"Yes," she said.

"It looks lovely," Newt smiled. Tina smiled in response, biting her lip. Their eyes met from across the table. Newt stood up straighter in his chair.

"Oh, I have something for you." Newt opened his case on the floor, reaching in it for a moment before pulling something out and placing it on the table in front of him.

"As promised," he said as he slid the book towards her. Tina slowly picked up the book. She smiled as she felt the soft red leather cover.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," she read aloud. Tina looked up at Newt, smiling. "You used my title." Newt nodded in response.

"It's beautiful," Tina said as she started to open it. Newt watched as Tina put her nose in the book, taking in every page. He smiled as he watched her flip through it.

"It's extraordinary, Newt. Really," Tina said as she brushed her fingers over the sketches.

"Thank you," Newt smiled down at his feet. Tine flipped to the front, turning the first pages before something caught her eye. She opened the book to the dedication page.

For Tina, Queenie, Jacob, and the adventure we shared.

Tina felt tears rush her eyes as she read the words. She looked up at Newt to find him watching her.

"Thank you Newt," Tina whispered, brushing a tear before it fell from her eye. Newt's eyes started to water in response.

"I couldn't have done it without you." His eyes met hers. Tina reached her hand out and covered it with Newt's as it lay on the table. Newt turned his hand, clasping hers. They smiled at one another.

"We're here," Queenie announced as she entered the apartment. Tina and Newt jumped apart to their feet, both a little flustered.

"It's so good to see you Newt," Queenie said as she wrapped her arms around him. Newt gladly returned her embrace.

"Lovely to see you, Queenie."

"Newt," Jacob happily exclaimed as he entered the apartment.

"Jacob," Newt said as he wrapped his arms around his friend. They slapped one another on the back.

"It's so good to see you, mate." Newt said, smiling at him.

"You too, Newt." The men chatted happily as Queenie approached her sister.

"Queenie look," Tina held the book for Queenie to see.

"Oh Newt," Queenie exclaimed. "It's lovely." Jacob moved next to Queenie to see the book.

"You did it, man. It looks great," Jacob said, slapping Newt on the back. Newt blushed as he looked at his shoes.

"There's something else," Tina said as she opened the cover to show Queenie and Jacob the dedication page. Queenie put her hands to her chest.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet," she gasped.

Jacob sniffed, turning his head in an attempt to hide his tears of joy.

"Thank you," he said, meeting Newt's eyes.

"No, thank you," Newt said, looking at them all. His eyes locked on Tina's "All of you." Queenie clapped her hands together.

"Well we have some reading to do, but let's eat first."

"Great," Jacob exclaimed. "I'm starving."

Tina and Newt sat next to one another at the table. Tina looked at Newt to find him already looking at one another. She suddenly felt his hand grasp hers under the table. Tina looked up into his beautiful, sparkling eyes and smiled.


	2. News

Chapter 2

The four friends had a peaceful, lovely evening filled with laughter long after the sunrise. If they were to know of the events to come the next day, they would have basked in the being together a little bit longer.

Tina woke with a grin on her face. The sky was clear after a night of pouring rain. Tina poured coffee in her cup, thoughts of Newt's shy smile under his unruly hair clouded her thoughts. The screeching of owls brought her back to the present. Picking up her mug, Tina walked to the window to find two owls. In their claws they each held a letter; one addressed to her and one addressed to Newt Scamander. Tina immediately recognized the MACUSA stamp on her letter. The writing on Newt's looked unfamiliar. Tina had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she grabbed the letters from the Owls. She put out food for them before gently opening her envelope. Tina felt her breath halt in her throat as she read the letter. Tina pursed her lips as she fought the urge to throw the letter to the ground. Taking a deep breath Tina put down her mug, tucked her letter in her robe pocket, picked up the cup of tea she made for Newt and slowly opened Newt's case. With the cup in hand and Newt's unopened letter in the other Tina climbed down the ladder. Tina immediately heard Newt chatting silently to his creatures. She had a feeling he would be up. As Tina approached, she found Newt crouched by a nest petting several small creatures Tina was unfamiliar with.

"Newt," she called in a hesitant voice. Newt immediately turned and met her eyes with a wide grin.

"Good morning," he beamed. He stood and approached her, his shirt untucked and ruffled, his suspenders hanging by his already dirty trousers.

"Good morning," Tina greeted with a small smile. She held up her hand. "I brought you tea."

Newt smiled shyly at the ground before gently taking the cup from her hand.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you."

"Of course," Tina's smile wavered. "Oh, and a letter arrived for you this morning." Newt took a sip of his tea before taking the letter from her hand.

"Is something the matter, Tina?" Newt looked at her with concerned eyes. Tina bit her bottom lip, gazing towards the ground.

"I received a letter of my own this morning. From MACUSA."

"Bad news, I suspect?"

"Grindelwald escaped. Last night. They asked me to come in straight away." Newt's youthful face fell at the news.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," he chuckled darkly.

"Me neither," Tina shrugged. "Newt." She took a step towards him. "I'm worried...You don't think he'll come for you, for us?"

Newt gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm not entirely sure," he sighed. "I guess I should open my letter." Tina watched as Newt set his cup of tea down and gently open the letter in his other hand. His face was expressionless as he read it. After a moment he slowly lowered the paper and met Tina's eyes.

"It's my old professor. From Hogwarts. He always seems to know these things before they become public and...he asked to meet with me. Straightaway."

"Why," Tina asked. Newt nervously shuffled his feet.

"He knows Grindelwald. He'll know what to do next." Newt paused. "I'm sure my brother will want to meet with me as well. He wants me more involved then I already am."

"In London?" Tina asked, disappointment in her voice.

"In London," Newt confirmed. "When do you have to go to MACUSA?"

"As soon as possible," Tina answered, matching Newt's disappointed tone.

"I had a feeling this wasn't over," she whispered, hanging her head.

"I think we all did," Newt responded.

The couple stood there for a moment, both dreading having the leave one another once again. Newt cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore, my old professor, has arranged passage for me back to England by portkey." Tina nodded her head.

"I better wake Queenie, and let her know what's happening."

Newt stepped forwards and took Tina's hand in his, meeting her eyes.

"I will see you in a bit?"

"I will see you in a bit," Tina nodded. "We will decide what to do next."

When Tina left the case Newt put his head in his hands. The thought of leaving Tina again made his heart ache. He held the letter up to his nose, reading it again. Grindelwald escaping will cause some issues indeed. The future suddenly looked very grim. Newt could feel it.

A war was coming.

Newt packed his things. He said goodbye to Queenie at the door before he and Tina left the apartment.

"What about your book tour, honey?" Queenie asked as she pulled back from his embrace.

"I guess my American tour will have to wait." Queenie smiled sadly at him.

"I hope to see you again soon too," Queenie said, reading his thoughts.

Newt and Tina walked out of the building, taking their time before stopping at Jacob's bakery. The couple explained the situation to their friend. Tina walked down the sidewalk a bit to give the men some privacy to say goodbye.

"I wish you could have stayed longer," Jacob huffed.

"Me too," Newt nodded. Newt held out his hand, which Jacob took. The handshake turned into a quick hug.

"Take care of them alright," Newt asked.

"Of course I will," Jacob responded. "Though I think I'm the one who needs to be taken care of." Newt chuckled.

"Hopefully I will see you soon?" Jacob asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"Hopefully," Newt smiled.

Newt walked Tina to the front doors of her building. They walked in silence, gently holding hands. Tina stopped, looking at the doors she was about to enter into.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the portkey," Tina asked, meeting Newt's eyes. Newt smiled in response.

"No, that's alright. I can find it myself. Dumbledore left very specific and long instructions."

The couple gazed at one another for a bit, neither one knowing how much time was passing. Tina took Newt's hands in hers.

"Newt...I." She paused, biting her lower lip.

"I will see you again," Newt whispered. "Soon."

Tina nodded in response.

"I know."

"Be safe," Newt squeezed her hands.

"You too."

Newt slowly raised his hand and grazed Tina's cheek just as he did before. Tina closed her eyes as she felt his warm, sweaty hand cup her cheek. Tina opened her eyes to find Newt's staring at her lips. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Tina felt his hot breathing against her mouth. Everything stopped. For a moment, all Tina wanted was for Newt to kiss her. She squeezed his hand in hers.

Before Tina had a chance to lean forward Newt leaned back, giving one last squeeze to her hand.

Tina forced a smile, meeting his eyes.

"Goodbye Tina," Newt whispered.

"Goodbye Newt."

Newt turned and walked into the crowd. She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and walked into the building. She had a job to do.

Tina Goldstein would see Newt Scamander again.

She was sure of it.


	3. Paris

The next three months were a blur of events to Newt Scamander. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, Newt was on his way to Paris per Dumbledore's instructions. Dumbledore's words echoed in his mind.

" _I can't move against Grindelwald. It has to be you."_

Why him? Newt asked himself this question as he walked the Paris streets, looking for the safe house Dumbledore provided for him. He hadn't heard from Tina in a month, just a few exchanges of short letters informing Newt of Tina's travels. Credence was alive and Tina was determined to find him. Newt would have happily joined her on her adventures if his brother and Dumbledore were not pulling him in several directions at once. Newt's brother, Theseus, was determined to have Newt work for the ministry. Newt refused several times but Theseus still managed to drag him along on his Auror trips the past few months.

Now Dumbledore had recruited Newt to help him. Newt trusted Dumbledore with his life. Newt owed him so much. Even though Newt hadn't the slightest idea why Dumbledore had chosen him, Newt was willing to do anything for him. This included helping take Grindelwald down.

But why him?

Newt couldn't stop wondering. Dumbledore was a large reason Newt came to Paris but Newt could think of another very good reason; Tina. Newt had received a small postcard from Tina with a Paris photo. She had wrote, " _Safe in Paris. Missing you greatly."_ In reality if Dumbledore didn't send Newt to Paris he might have gone on his own just to find Tina, only if for a moment before she was on the move again.

Suddenly, throwing him back into reality, a curse flew by Newt's head. Newt spun, looking for the source. Running around the corner were several wizards in what seemed to be a heavy battle. Newt raised his wand in automatic defence, bracing himself. There seemed to be two groups throwing curses across the streets at one another. Curses continued to fly Newt's way. Newt immedaitly ducked, moving to an area where he can crouch out of sight. Newt was about to aparate away before he saw something that surprised him. The last place Newt Scamander expected to see Tina Goldstein was in the middle of a battle in Paris. Tina quickly rounded the corner, blocking a curse with a whip of her hand before running in his direction. Their eyes met. Tina's eyes widened in surprise before she sprung into action. Tina sprinted towards him, and before Newt could so much as blink Tina gripped his arm and pulled him with her behind a building. Tina pushed him up against the wall pressing herself against him, peering around the corner.

"Tina," Newt breathed. "What's going on?" Tina's breaths came out in puffs as she turned back to look at him.

"A group of Grindelwald's followers attacked some aurors of the French ministry." She paused. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story," he smirked as he looked down at her.

"It's good to see you," Tina smiled at him.

"It's good to see you as well," Newt smiled back at her.

"Stay here," Tina commanded, moving away from Newt. Newt grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you," he said, squeezing her arm. Tina looked at the ground for a moment before meeting his eyes. She sighed. "Alright."

The couple ran head first into battle, hand in hand. The numbers of fighters seemed to be growing. More wizards seemed to be joining from the street by the moment. It all turned into chaos. Curses flashed by Newt's eyes closer than he could track. Tina looked to be in her element. She moved angelically, blocking and throwing spells with a flick on her wrist. Newt couldn't help but watch and admire her. A curse grazing him past his ear brought him to the battle at hand. They continued until their bodies ached. Newt slowly lost track of Tina as he was shoved by wizards and spells. Newt spun in the middle of the street, looking for any sign of Tina.

"NEWT!"

Newt heard Tina's scream before feeling an intense pain shoot up his arm and slowly consume his body. The world tilted until all Newt Scamander could see was darkness.

…-..-.-.-...-.-...-.-

Tina watched a few yards away as Newt crumpled to the ground, his skin turning an icy blue. He started to convulse in the streets. Tina's vision tunneled on Newt's twitching body as she bound towards him. Instinctively Tina slid down to her knees before him. As she touched his arm she aparated them both to the nearest hospital.

"Somebody help," Tina yelled as she aparteted them to the front desk.

The next hours for Tina Goldstein were a blur. Newt was brought into the hospital by the healers as Tina waited in the waiting room. Tina stared at the same spot on the wall as she eagerly waited to hear news about Newt. She had no idea how long she waited.

"Ms. Goldstein?" The healer smiled at Tina. Tina knew then that Newt was going to be alright. She let out a breath of relief.

Tina sat at Newt's bedside. The color had started to return to his face. The healer informed her that he might not wake up for awhile. Tina leaned forward and tucked his bushy hair from his forehead. She smiled at his peaceful expression. Tina felt a blossoming in her chest that she had never felt before.

" _I think I'm falling for this man_ ," Tina thought to herself. She shot her hand back, surprised. Tina bit her bottom lip with concern. She had never felt anything like this before and there's a war going on… Tina shook away the anxious thoughts that started to could her mind. She reached into her pocket that she had used an undetectable extension charm before her trip and dug around until she found the small book she was looking for. Tina opened her worn copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ She smiled at Newt's closed eyes.

"Newt.." She shuffled the book in her hands. "This was my favorite book growing up. I always read it to Queenie when she was sick. I hope you like it…" Tina flipped the book to her favorite story and started to read.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…" Tina became lost in the story as she always did. She was startled by the knock behind her, bringing her back into reality. A man who looked extraordinary like Newt slowly approached her. Tina stood, facing him.

"Hello, I'm Theseus. Newt's brother." Tina looked at the similarities in his and Newt's features. Of course they were brothers. Tina stuck out her hand.

"I'm Tina Goldstein. I'm…" Tina paused, unsure of what she was to Newt.

"The girl from New York? I recognize you from the photo in his case," Theseus beamed at her. Tina felt herself blush in response. She didn't know Newt had a picture of her.

"It's very nice to meet you." She smiled.

"You as well. Is he alright?"

"He will be. He came to aid me in a rather intense battle with Grindelwald's followers and he was hit with a curse." Theseus chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I was curious why Newt had come to Paris. I suspected it was on Dumbledore's orders, not because it was a girl. You are an auror as well aren't you?" Tina nodded

"Yes, I'm here on business."

"Well I'm glad he's alright," Theseus looked at his younger brother. "I'm going to go find the healer, excuse me." Tina watched as Theseus walked out of the room. He was exactly the way Newt had described him in his letters. Tina heard Newt groan and turned back towards him.

"Tina," he whispered. Tina sat back in her seat, grasping onto Newt's hand.

"Oh Newt, you're alright." Newt slowly opened his eyes, meeting hers with a gentle smile.

"Hello," he whispered. Tina placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing his freckles with her thumb.

"Hello," she answered.

"What happened?"

"You were hit with a bad curse."

"Right," Newt goraned. Tina chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Newt smiled up at her.

"Me too. I'm...I'm so happy to see you Tina. We haven't spoken in awhile." Tina tilted her head at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I am so close to finding Credence." Tina felt Newt squeeze her hand. He slowly lifted his other hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm here to help you," Newt smiled. Tina smiled.

"Together?"

"Together." Newt paused. "We have a lot to figure out don't we?" Tina nodded.

"Oh Newt. Your brother is here." Newt groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Oh Merlin."

Tina giggled as she squeezed Newt's hand. She couldn't help but be consumed with a feeling of dread deep in her gut. Something big was coming.

She could feel it. But at least they were together.


	4. Lost and Found

"Brother," Theseus exclaimed as he walking into Newt's hospital room.

Newt groaned as he heard his older brother's voice, putting his head on the back against his pillow.

"How are you feeling," Theseus asked, approaching Newt's bed.

"I'm alright," Newt answered, pushing himself up. Tina squeezed Newt's hand, standing.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Would either of you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." Theseus answered. Tina left the room, giving the men some time to talk. As Tina rounded the corner she bumped into a woman.

"Excuse me," Tina said, putting her hand on the woman's arm. Deep dark brown eyes met hers. Tina stared at the face, trying to remember how she knew it. Tina's breath hitched in recognition. She looked at the women's perfectly coiffed hair, petite yet strong frame, beautiful dark skin, bright eyes.

"Leta Lestrange," Tina gasped. Leta turned her head at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

" _What are you doing here,"_ Tina thought to herself. She took a step back from her.

"No, sorry. I'm Tina Goldstein. Are you looking for Newt?" Leta gave her a small smile. "I am actually. Do you know where his room is?" Tina pursed her lips.

"Yes, he's down the hall. Fourth door on your left."

"Thank you," Leta answered, nodding her head before strutting past Tina. Tina couldn't help but feel a sinking in her heart. Leta was here to see Newt. Tina didn't know they were still in each other's life. Tina had learned a lot about Newt and his life through his letters. Leta had always been a subject Newt never mentioned. Tina always wondered what had happened between them. Tina got her coffee and stood before Newt's room. Taking a deep breath, Tina went inside. Leta was standing at the head of Newt's bed, Theseus standing besides her. Theseus looked to be giving Newt a lecture of some kind.

Newt turned towards Tina, his eyes brightening as he saw her.

"I'm glad you're back," he smiled. Tina smiled back at him, shuffling her feet.

"Oh Tina, this is Leta Lestrange. Leta, this is my…" he paused for a brief moment. "This is Tina Goldstein. She saved my life…" He paused again. "More than once I might add." Tina chuckled. Leta turned to her, looking her up and down with suspicious eyes.

"Hello, I'm Leta. I'm Theseus' fiance." Tina felt her eyes widen. She looked at over at Newt for a moment, Newt saw her gaze and stared at the floor rather uncomfortably.

"Congratulations," Tina said as she shook Leta's hand.

"Thank you," she beamed.

"Well we better be off," Theseus said, wrapping his arm around his fiance. "It was very nice to meet you Tina."

"You as well," Tina answered with a smile.

"I'm glad you're alright Newt," Leta said before leaving the room.

"Think about what I said," Theseus added, tapping Newt's leg before following Leta out of the room. Tina heard Newt take a deep breath.

"How are you," she asked, sitting by his bedside.

"I'm alright," Newt smiled back at her.

"So…" Tina paused. "I'm sorry but I have to ask...That was Leta correct? The girl in the picture you carried?" Newt nodded in response. "And she is now engaged to your older brother?" Newt nodded again. "But I thought you two…" Tina paused again, looking at her clasped hands.

"We never were together," Newt stated. "We were friends when we were in school. She was my only friend and I was hers. We were both outcasts. We had a bit of a...falling out. I never really heard from her since then."

"Did you love her," Tina asked before she could stop herself.

"I thought I did," Newt answered thoughtfully. He looked up and gazed into Tina's eyes. "Before I knew what love was." Tina smiled, looking into the depths of his eyes. She looked away, almost not able to comprehend the adoration she saw in them.

"How do you feel about her marrying your brother?"

"I'm okay with it," Newt shrugged. "I do have to admit it was and still is sometimes a bit...awkward. But I'm glad they're happy." Newt smiled. "I'm going to be best man if you can believe that." Tina chuckled.

"Thank you for telling me."

"I would have told you regardless," Newt took her hand, placing it in his. "Theseus asked me to join the ministry."

"Again?" Tina asked. Newt nodded.

"He can't seem to let it go." Newt paused. "He said it's time for me to pick a side."

"A side?"

Newt shrugged. "It would seem this war it getting worse. Even with the circumstances I could never see myself as a ministry man." Newt glanced up at Tina's glare. "Sorry." Tina giggled.

"No need to be sorry. I can't see you as a ministry man either." Newt squeezed her hand.

"That's the kindest thing I've heard all day."

The couple sat for a moment, hand in hand, just glad to be together. Tina sat up straighter as if she just remembered something.

"I should send word to Queenie and Jacob, let them know we are here."

"Queenie and Jacob are with you?" Tina sighed.

"They followed me I'm afraid. Queenie has it in her head that if she and Jacob get out of America they can get married. When I left them they were having a bit of an argument about it." Newt frowned.

"I hope they are alright."

"Me too," Tina sighed, squeezing his hand.

When Newt was released from the hospital, Tina aparated them back to her hotel. With Newt on her arm, Tina helped him walk into the lobby. They barely entered the door before Jacob obstructed her view.

"Finally you're back!" Jacob cried, wrapping his arms around his friends. "Newt!" He greeted as he saw Newt's pale face.

"Hello friend," Newt greeted with a smile. Jacob turned towards Tina.

"Queenie left," he said with tears in his eyes. "I tried to stop her but she was so angry with me she just...evaporated."

"Aparted," Newt corrected. Tina looked at Jacob with concern.

"Where did she go?"

"She said she was going to find you." Tina groaned, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Okay, now we have to find Queenie and Credence." Newt took her hand in his, giving her a thoughtful smile.

"We will." He nodded. "Together." Tina looked at Jacob's worried face and then Newt's encouraging expression.

"Let's go."


	5. Aftermath

*SPOLERS FOR CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD*

Chapter 5

Tina's heavy eyes watched as Nagini's breathing began to slow. Nagini lay in a bed of moss near some of Newt's creatures. Out of all the places to sleep Nagini said she would feel the most comfortable there. Tina guided her inside Newt's case and sat with her in silence until she fell asleep. Tina put the covers further up on her shoulders before leaving Newt's case.

"Poor girl," Tina thought to herself.

Unable to feel anything besides exhaustion and loss, Tina shuffled up the ladder and out of Newt's case.

After their meeting with Dumbledore, Newt invited Tina and the others back to his home in London. It was a glorious house, Tina thought. So full of life, plants, and animals. It was larger than Tina imagined. Under other circumstances she would have loved to explore the house the moment she got there. But now she felt too numb. Tina pushed all her feeling down under a wall inside her until she felt nothing but numbness. She was overwhelmed with a desire to aid in others rather than thinking of herself. When they arrived Tina immediately started caring for Nagini and Jacob, getting them tea and sitting with them as they both stared at her with the same blank, helpless expression. Newt, of course, began pacing around his home aiding everyone as well. Tina hadn't had a chance to talk with him alone since the battle happened.

Tina entered the kitchen to find Newt and Jacob sitting at Newt's small, quaint table staring into their full cups of tea. Only Newt turned to look at Tina as she entered the room, concern flooding his features.

"How is she," he asked in a raspy voice.

"She's asleep," Tina answered. She sat next to Jacob, putting her hand on his arm.

"Jacob?" Jacob looked at her with puffy, shocked eyes.

"I should have gone with her," he whispered, another sob escaping him. "I shouldn't have left her alone." Tina squeezed him arm.

"Jacob." She paused, her voice breaking. "Queenie made her own choices. I can't help but think Grindelwald must have done something to her. She wasn't herself when she went with him." She pursed her lips. "I should have been there for her, Jacob. This is my fault. If I hadn't been so determined to find Credence…"

"Hey," Jacob put his hand over Tina's. "This isn't your fault either. You were here for a job. Queenie knew that." Tina looked up at Jacob, attempting to push the tears down that threatened to spill.

"Don't worry Jacob. We'll get her back." Jacob looked at his cup in response.

"I know we will."

"Jacob," Newt interjected. "You can sleep in my guest room. It's up the stairs. I can take you there." He put his hand on Tina's shoulder as he passed her.

"I'll be back in a moment."

"Goodnight, Tina." Jacob said, squeezing her hand before standing.

"Goodnight Jacob," Tina whispered back as the men left the room.

Tina listened as the footsteps went up the stairs. She stared at the wall, feeling so numb she was hardly having any thoughts. Even alone, her walls were still up and she pushed her emotions deep inside her. It was Newt who brought her back to the present by squeezing her hands.

"Tina? Are you alright?" Tina looked up to see Newt's sad, dark eyes. He looked completely exhausted, and so perfect. Always so perfect.

"I'm fine." She gave him a sad smile. She turned her hand in his, squeezing it in return.

"How are you?" She tilted her head. "I'm so sorry about Leta." Tina watched as Newt's face twitched at the name. Tina didn't just lose her sister today. Newt lost a friend. Tina didn't realize the severity of that until she looked at him in this moment.

"I'm alright." He mirrored Tina's sad smile. Tina looked around the kitchen, as if remembering something.

"Where is Theseus?"

"He went to stay with my parents after we left Hogwarts." Newt paused. "I think he's still processing. He doesn't know how to cope." Tina nodded in understanding. Newt met her eyes. "You can sleep in my room. I have it ready for you. I can sleep on my cot in my case. I sleep there most nights anyway."

Tina nodded, oddly unable to speak.

"I'll show you." Newt guided her up the stairs, eyeing her as he went. Newt opened the door to a modest, large and empty bedroom as he guided Tina inside.

"The bathroom is just through there," Newt pointed to his left. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Newt turned to find Tina standing in the middle of his bedroom, tears rolling down her cheeks. Slowly she fell to the floor, curling into a ball like a child. As Tina entered Newt's room her emotions broke through her barrier, consuming her completely. She couldn't stop them. Slowly Newt sat beside her, taking her small form into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he felt his own tears break through. In the comfort of Tina's warmth, he felt his own barriers break. His grief came to the surface.

"I failed," Tina shuttered. "I failed everyone." Newt rocked her, cradling her to him.

"You didn't fail, Tina. You did the best you could, we all did." He pressed his head against hers. "We will fix this together. We will get Queenie and Credence back. We will win this war." Tina nodded as she turned in Newts arms. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the wonderful scent of Newt Scamander. Tina realized she felt more safe and at home in Newt's arms than she had ever felt. She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Stay with me?"

She felt Newt's body stiffen for a moment before she felt his head nod.

"Of course."

Tina unraveled herself from Newt's embrace, slowly standing and grabbing Newt's hand. She led him to his bed. They laid on the bed in synchronization, facing one another on their sides. They laid only a breath away, not touching but feeling each others warmth. Tina looked into Newt's eyes, laying hands under her face on the pillow.

"Tell me a story. Anything at all," she requested. Newt smiled in response before telling a story about something that happened with one of his creatures. Soon the couple had forgotten their troubles and were in their own little bubble. They laughed along with Newt's story, soon chatting about other insignificant things. Their whispers and giggles echoed in the almost empty bedroom.

After some time had passed they both sat in comfortable silence, facing one another on the bed, and gazing into one another's eyes. Newt felt as though his heart would burst as he looked at this stunning creature before him.

"Tina," he whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. Tina smiled slightly at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I just...I have to tell you something." He paused for a brief moment, looking away from her. "Maybe this isn't the right time or it's too soon but I must tell you…" Tina reached down to take his hand in hers, giving him an encouraging smile. Newt met her eyes. He slowly lifted his other hand and touched her cheek as he once did on the dock.

"Tina," he whispered. "I love you."

Tina let out a breath as she smiled. Slowly she moved her face towards his until their foreheads were pressed against one another. They both slowly closed their eyes. Newt felt Tina's sweet hot breath on his lips.

"I love you too," she whispered. Tina pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Newt responded immediately, wrapping Tina in his arms, deepening the kiss. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, getting completely lost in the feel of one another's lips. They slowly pulled back, smiled at one another with still closed eyes. Newt felt like he was floating. He wanted to stay in this moment, with Tina, forever. They wrapped their arms around one another, listening to each other's breathing until sleep overcame them.


End file.
